


Saving Graces

by alexi_of_carthanas



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer, Gen, POV Dana Scully, Redux II, The X-Files s05e2 Redux II, The X-Files s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexi_of_carthanas/pseuds/alexi_of_carthanas
Summary: Scully is in the hospital following her collapse at the end of "Redux," reflecting on facts, and has a conversation with Mulder.





	Saving Graces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chavisory](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chavisory).



Scully is not used to her knowledge failing her. There has been, of course, an ephemeral, nebulous application of the knowledge at times, and it has been challenged before. She is still not used to it.

It has been her saving grace more than the grace said at meals growing up, the grace promoted by the Catholic church. Facts are facts. Facts have always saved her. That was also a fact until now. She is still Catholic, though she can’t feel the cross necklace around her neck. There’s just hospital gown strings, scratchy and discomforting. 

Facts are facts. Mulder is Mulder. Her family had made a fuss over her letting him visit. 

“He’s caused enough hurt, Dana, he’s done enough damage.” Her brother Bill Jr. _He as good as killed Melissa, he killed our Missy. It’s not like you to deny facts._

Scully could make her own choices, even as other factors were trying to strip of her all autonomy. Facts are facts: Bill is Bill. Mulder is Mulder. Melissa is dead. She is Scully. She is dying. Bill is Bill, but Bill will have to get over Mulder being Mulder.

Bill will have to get over a lot of things, actually, and Scully blinks: Bill is about to have lost two sisters. Her mother is about to lose both her daughters. 

Maybe she won’t die, but facts are facts. Facts had been changed over the years, adjusted to new realities, her knowledge expanding. But there’s probably nothing on Earth that can change her fate.

 

“Dana,” says Mulder, after the chip has been reimplanted in her neck. 

“Mulder,” she says.

“Sometimes I don’t think the world is worth saving, and I usually do.”

“Mulder…”

“But you are,” he says. 

“Mulder, have you slept? You know that sleep deprivation is...” Scully listed off some side effects. Bad. It’s not good. Of course, she’s the one probably dying. It’s a distraction. They know it. Facts are facts.

“Some,” says Mulder, fiddling with a pencil and his hand moves to throw it at the ceiling before he catches himself. “You’ve always thought people were worth saving before the world. Funny how things work sometimes.”

It doesn’t seem related to anything, and she cocks her head, though her neck muscles feel weak. “Is that a statement or a question?”

“Both.” His hands are moving a bit repetitively. 

“You know that you can find answers if you look hard enough, Mulder.”

“How do you feel?” Floodgates of emotion unlock to enter his voice, and he’s nine kinds of intensity, as usual. 

She can answer that question. “I’m tired, and want to hold people accountable. In lieu of that, I want you to hold them accountable instead of drowning in guilt.”

Scully stops talking as some members of her treatment team knock on the door and enter. 

“I should go,” says Mulder, jumping up from his chair in an awkward motion. “Your family needs more time with you.”

She still knows people are still worth fighting for and the world is worth saving. "Good-bye, Mulder."


End file.
